


Midnight Poppyland one-shot.

by rayjayway



Category: Midnight Poppyland
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayjayway/pseuds/rayjayway
Summary: Poppy plucks up the courage to call Tora and ask him if he’d like to hang out. After he drops in unexpectedly early and catches her fresh out of the shower one thing inevitably leads to another.
Relationships: Poppy & Tora
Comments: 4
Kudos: 227





	Midnight Poppyland one-shot.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot fanfic based on Midnight Poppyland by Lilydusk.

Poppy flipped the card over and wondered idly how many other women he’d given his number to. Not that she was bothered of course, was she? I mean, a hotline to a lethal weapon? what kind of weird pick up line was that?   
She sighed and placed the card on the table, he was hella cute though, and he had taken the time to help her out. Maybe she could call him just to thank him?   
“No Poppy,” she chastised herself out loud, “a man like that is only after one thing.”

But then… maybe she could just be after one thing too? After everything that had just happened with Julri, finding him with that other woman, maybe she should just have a little bit of fun and let off some steam.  
Presuming of course that Tora would even be interested in her like that. She sighed again and picked the card up again, daring herself to just call him. I mean hell, even if he didn’t see her like that, maybe they could just hang out.   
Screw it, where had playing it safe gotten her? It had gotten her a cheating asshole ex-boyfriend and clients at work who didn’t seem to take her seriously. She took out her phone and dialled the number on the card.

“Yes?” A husky voice answered, already sounding impatient.  
“Yes, hi, I’m calling for a Mr Lethal Weapon?”   
He groaned audibly through the phone and she imagined him holding his face in his hand, cringing.  
“Poppy? What can I do for you? Is everything okay?”  
“Oh, yes, everything is fine, I was just um… just… um…”  
“Go on?”  
“Would you like to hang out maybe? I wanted to thank you again for all your help yesterday, but I mean if you’re already busy then that’s fine, I totally understand, never mind.” Her nerves got the better of her and she blurted it all out without stopping.   
There was a brief pause as Tora thought about it, he supposed if nothing else, he could use it to try and get those papers back she’d taken mistakenly. Besides, he mused, she was pretty cute.  
“Sure, text me your address and I’ll come to you.”  
“Oh wait, really?” she registered the shock in her own voice and tried to dial it back, “I mean, great, yes, I’ll do that.”  
“Were you expecting me to say no?” his voice gave away how amusing he found it.  
“I just, I’m having a lot of bad luck lately, so…”  
“Hmm, well maybe we can change your luck, I’ll see you soon.” without another word he hung up the phone.   
What on earth had he meant by that? Did his voice sound flirty there or was she imagining it? 

“Oh god what have I done? What do I wear?” She text him her address and then flung her phone onto a nearby chair. Rifling through her wardrobe she lay a cute flower print, navy blouse and a mustard coloured pencil skirt on her bed, “do those even go together?”   
She looked back to the contents of her wardrobe, why wasn’t anything pretty? No, too boring. No, too conservative. Definitely no, that looks like what you’d wear to a funeral.

Ugh. Just get in the shower and worry about it again in 10 minutes, anyway, it’s not like this is a date or anything.

As she stepped under the hot water all her worries seemed to melt away. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed, letting go of the tension. A quick squeeze of shower gel lathered in her hands she washed her body, her mind wandering to thoughts of Tora. She flushed a deep red imagining his hands washing her instead, travelling softly across her body, massaging the soapy suds into her breasts. ‘What on earth am I thinking!’ Trying to snap herself out of the daze her mind started to picture his mouth at her neck, trailing sweet kisses along her jawline while his hands held her to him, tangled in her wet hair. Almost a little too tight, almost painful but she knew she didn’t want him to let go.   
Her eyes shot open as a knock at the door broke her from her reverie, really?! Now?!   
“One minute!” she called turning off the hot water and grabbing a fluffy white towel.  
Can’t a girl just get 5 minutes uninterrupted to have a shower? Damn.

She held the towel tightly around her as she paced dripping wet to open the door. Opening it just a crack so she could see who was there her jaw dropped.

“Tora? You’re here already?” she squeaked, clutching the towel tighter, “I was just, I mean, I’m not quite ready!”  
He eyed her up and down, taking in the sight of her glistening, wet skin, something stirring in the pit of his stomach. ‘Shit’ he moaned internally.  
“This wasn’t what I thought you meant by ‘hanging out’,” he smirked, “I had you pegged as a good girl.”  
He reached out and fingered a tangled strand of her wet hair.  
“Shall I come back when you’ve dried off?”  
Poppy frowned at him and opened the door wider, allowing him to step inside.  
“What do you mean you had me pegged as a good girl?” she asked, closing the door behind him. As she turned to face him he stepped forward closing the distance, backing her into the door. He tilted her face up to his own, trying to figure out what she was thinking while she stared up at him with those big, trembling doe-eyes. Poppy tried to speak, but her heart was in her throat, beating so fast she was half convinced it would shut down soon. That stare was so intense it made her knees weak, what was going on? Was he going to kiss her? Was he waiting for her to kiss him?   
“What **_did_** you have in mind when you invited me round, Poppy?” he said softly, trying to gauge her reaction, was he stepping over the line? He could be completely wrong here, she might not be into this at all.  
He took a step back just incase but Poppy found her courage and closed the distance again, stepping up on her tippy-toes and boldly planting a kiss on his lips. His eyes opened wide, shocked for a moment, then just as she was about to break away he grabbed her and deepened the kiss.

It took a split second for that sweet bold touch to turn into feverent, hungry kisses. Poppy’s head span, dizzy from not taking a breath and still in complete disbelief.  
“Bedroom?” Tora murmured into her lips, not quite ready to pull away. She pushed him softly in the right direction and he threw her unceremoniously over his shoulder, carrying her into the other room with ease. She squealed and laughed, “this is unnecessary, I can walk!” He smirked as he lay her on the bed, her grip on her towel had loosened and more of her soft pink flesh was exposed to him, as his thoughts turned to kissing and biting every inch of it he felt his dick stiffen and strain against his pants. He pulled his shirt up over his head and crawled onto the bed, holding himself over her.  
“You sure about this, little one?” he asked. Not trusting her voice to give away her nerves Poppy nodded. Grateful for the green light he took the opportunity to open the towel. “Fuck,” he growled, “you have a beautiful body.” Poppy blushed, unable to meet his deep gaze, he grabbed her face roughly and brought it back to his. “don’t go shy on me now.” he purred, kissing her hard and nipping her lower lip with his teeth.  
Almost reluctant to leave her lips he moved down her neck, kissing and nipping his way down to her breasts, cupping one in his hand he teased her nipple with his thumb. Poppy stifled a moan, biting her lip and clenching the bed sheets in her fists.

“You know, if you’re going to hurt my feelings by trying not to let me hear how good I make you feel, I’m going to have to try harder.”

He spread her legs apart with his knee and trailed his hand up the inside of her thigh, the gentle touch and anticipation making her shudder. ‘Fuck, she’s already so wet,’ he marvelled to himself as his fingers reached her pussy. He leant down and ran his tongue through the folds, stopping at her clitoris to swirl his tongue expertly around her most sensitive bud of nerves. Almost instantly she bucked her hips, maddeningly it seemed like she was still trying to stay quiet. He turned his gaze to her face while his tongue continued the gentle assault and noted her closed eyes and controlled expression. He paused “hey, I mean it, I want to hear you.”  
“But what if I sound embarrassing?” she replied breathily, looking down at him.  
“It’s not embarrassing kitten, it’s hot as fuck, let me hear it.”  
“Well what if it’s not my fault?” She laughed, “what if your not very goo-“ before she could finish he slipped two fingers inside her, cutting off her words. This time the sound was out her mouth before she could stop it. Happy with the result, he pumped his fingers methodically, pleased at the way he was making her body react, “oh that’s much better, you were saying? Something about me not being very what? I didn’t quite catch it.”

Poppy couldn’t respond, she could feel her body tightening and she was far too close to climaxing for smart comebacks. As she reached her peak her whole body unravelled, a fire was lit and she wanted more. Scrambling onto her knees she began to undo his pants, kissing him passionately and taking him by surprise.   
“Take them off.” not a request, a demand. Her voice was confident and sultry now, he noticed the change and quickly obeyed, stopping to retrieve the condom from his pocket before he threw his pants to the floor.  
He ripped open the packed with his teeth, “Wait, wait,” Poppy paused, “don’t you want me to do… you?”  
He smiled, “oh no kitten, no more waiting, I just want to fuck you.” He lay her back down and rolled the condom down his throbbing shaft, fuck was he ready for this, positioning himself on top of her he stopped briefly.  
“Last chance to change your mind,” he offered, she responded by shaking her head and pulling his face down to kiss him, twisting her hand in his hair.

“Shit,” he hissed as he slid into her, pressing his forehead to her, listening for the gasp she made as he filled her.   
“Shit, that feels so fucking good,” he groaned, warning himself not to go too fast or this would be over much quicker than he wanted it to be. He stroked himself in and out slowly, soaking up the feeling of how tight and wet she was, gradually building up his speed to match the heavy breathing and sweet noises he was drawing from her.

As her grip in his hair started to tighten he knew she was close, he could feel her muscles clenching around his dick and he knew he couldn’t hold out much longer.  
“Please don’t stop now,” Poppy mewled.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” his fingers gripped tightly into her skin as he found his release, burying himself in her one last time as he came, she moaned with him, finding her climax and holding him deep inside her with her legs wrapped around him.

Finally he collapsed onto her, breathing heavily into her neck, feeling her chest heave up and down under him, the sweat sticking their bodies together.   
“Well that is not what I was expecting when I knocked on your door.” he mused, sleepy now, “not the ‘thanks’ I was thinking of…” he trailed off.  
Poppy pressed her lips against his forehead, wiping away some hair stuck to his brow, silently wondering to herself how she’d had the nerve to do it.


End file.
